What Happened to Marshmallow?
by Ep1cSpray
Summary: [WWP5] Olaf and Marshmallow have a picnic.


"Elsa! Wake up! The sky isn't really awake now but I'm awake so I have to ask you something!" Olaf blurted out to a very groggy Elsa. Elsa tried to be mad at Olaf for waking her up at five in the morning, but nobody can be upset at his lovable personality. "Elsa! Do you know where Marshmallow is? I want to go on a picnic!"

Elsa wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I don't know, he's probably back at the ice castle. I doubt he would have gone very far," she told him while yawning. "Don't be gone too long, and don't get into trouble!"

Olaf bounded down the stairs to the kitchens. He had so much to do and so little time to do it in. The sun wasn't up yet and neither were many of the servants. Olaf knew what he wanted to bring up the North Mountain, and had seen servants cook before, so he figured he would make it himself. The various ingredients that were poured into the bowl resembled nothing like cookie dough, but Olaf knew that cookies always looked different after being cooked so he just ignored it.

Gerda had been up for a good half hour. She was an earlier riser and liked to get stuff done before others could have the opportunity to interrupt. She noticed something was off when she stepped out of her door. The little trail of snow leading to the kitchen was very foreboding. Olaf's good nature had the potential to be unintentionally disastrous. Gerda tried to be as quiet as possible as she crept up to the kitchen door and peered inside. The kitchen was a wreck. Olaf was standing on the counter with a mixture of snow and flour at his feet. Gerda cursed silently at all the extra work she would have to do.

"Gerda!" Olaf exclaimed as she stepped into the room. "I'm making cookies for Marshmallow!"

"Why didn't you get somebody to help you?" She wanted to scold him, but his happiness rubbed off on her. After taking one look at the pan on the counter, she realized that he was way outside of his realm. She knew that his feelings might be hurt by this so she said, "oh well, I can help you now. Why don't you go and find a nice picnic basket and blanket? I'm sure you can find one somewhere."

"Great idea!" Olaf shouted as he jumped off the counter. She heard a "thank you Gerda" fading away as he ran down the hall. Gerda took up the pan and sighed, "at least his heart's in the right place." She threw away the contents and reached for the flour.

Olaf wandered back into the kitchen, basket and blanket in hand. Gerda was swiftly moving around the kitchen, wiping the messes off the counter and sweeping up the floor. Olaf noticed his tray in the oven and giggled. "Thanks for putting my cookies in there, Gerda. Anna told me where the picnic basket was. I only had to yell her name like… 10… maybe 30 times to wake her up."

Gerda busied herself between cleaning and checking on the snowman shaped cookies. The servants would be waking soon and Gerda didn't want them to have to face the mess in the kitchen. Olaf had brought a stool over in front of the oven; he was close enough to see in, but not too close to cause him to melt. The snowman had asked Gerda if the cookies were done every few minutes and when she finally said yes, he got ahead of himself and reached right in for the tray.

"Hot hot hot!" Olaf yelped as one of his arms caught fire. He flailed his arm around in the air for a few seconds until Gerda threw water from a mop bucket at him.

Gerda put on oven mitts and pulled out the tray while asking Olaf if he was alright. "Eventually you'll learn to not set yourself on fire. Now get going if you want to be up the North Mountain by noon." Olaf shoved the cookies into the basket and bolted out the door, again thanking Gerda on his way out.

* * *

Olaf sneaked into the courtyard and hurried over to the stables where Sven was conveniently in a pen close by the door. Brandishing his carrot-nose in one hand and the basket in the other, Olaf picked the lock to the stall door and strode over to the reindeer. "Hey Sven! We're going on a trip!" Olaf recalled quickly before Sven bit at Olaf's nose. "Bad Sven! Let's go!" Olaf hopped on the back of the reindeer and the two headed off to the North Mountain.

* * *

Olaf wondered about the missing section of the entry staircase. The ice castle was still standing, albeit in disrepair. Sven stayed at the bottom of the staircase while Olaf jumped off. Olaf skipped up the staircase and pushed open the surprisingly light ice doors. Smashed ice lay all around. He wondered why someone would destroy something so beautiful. "Marshmallow?" Olaf looked around for giant mounds of snow that could be the larger snowman. "Where are you buddy?" The smaller snowman had a growing frown on his face. Marshmallow might not have been the _nicest _snowman out there, but he wouldn't just avoid Olaf.

Hide and seek. Olaf suddenly grinned at his revelation. He let out a giggle and ran towards the door. Sven, who was obediently laying down half asleep, heard Olaf yell "Sve-eeeeen," as the white blob ran down the staircase and promptly fell off the edge. Sven sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff. At the bottom of the crevice was a misshapen Olaf laying on a blob of Marshmallow. Remembering the basket, Sven picked it up off the ground beside him and dropped it over the edge.

* * *

Olaf couldn't feel pain, but that didn't stop him from knowing that he landed on a fluffy mound of snow instead of the harsh stone underneath. It also didn't stop him from realizing that his body got smashed by a picnic basket. A grumbling came from underneath him as Olaf tried to move around and get the basket off of himself. "Ooughh." Marshmallow tried to force himself up from underneath a small coating of snow and Olaf.

"Found ya!" Olaf shouted in triumph as he was pushed up and somehow into place. Olaf grabbed the semi-broken basket and winked to Marshmallow as he said, "wanna have a picnic?"


End file.
